The present invention relates generally to exercising equipment, and more particularly, to an improved multi-use weightlifting apparatus.
Weightlifters perform various exercises in order to develop muscles throughout the body. These exercises can be performed through the use of free weights, such as barbells, or by way of weightlifting machines. Many weightlifters prefer using free weights over machines because free weights allow the weightlifter to perform exercises in a natural motion while utilizing pure body leverage in performing the exercises. This allows the weightlifter to utilize many muscle groups simultaneously, to better isolate the muscles the exercise is intended to develop, and to mimic real athletic sports motions.
In many instances, a weightlifter utilizing free weights requires the assistance of a second person, commonly known as a spotter, during a weightlifting routine. A spotter functions as a “safety net” in order to prevent injury to the weightlifter. A spotter also functions to prolong the weightlifting exercise by providing just enough aid to the weightlifter during the weightlifting repetitions so that the weightlifter may complete additional repetitions beyond the point that the weightlifter could no longer lift the weights without assistance. This allows the weightlifter to improve muscle stamina and increase muscle mass.
However, a spotter is not always available to aid the weightlifter so the weightlifter may use a machine. Many weightlifting machines provide safety features that allow the weightlifter to complete his weightlifting exercises without the aid of a spotter and to terminate the exercise at anytime in the routine on his own without being injured by the weights.
Weightlifting machines also have drawbacks. Many weightlifting machines cannot perform all of the functions of a spotter. Also, many weightlifting machines do not allow a weightlifter to utilize many different muscle groups simultaneously or to isolate intended muscles. For example, many weightlifting machines only allow a lifting motion along a predetermined straight or arcuate path, thereby limiting the number of muscles that are worked during the lifting. In addition, many weightlifting machines can restrict a weightlifter's natural range of motion due to the mechanical limitations inherent in the machines.
A need exists to provide the weightlifter with the benefits of free weights and machines, while reducing the drawbacks of free weights and machines. The present invention is a weightlifting apparatus that is relatively simple in construction and use which allows the weightlifter to perform exercises in a natural, unrestricted motion while providing for the safety of the weightlifter. In addition, the present invention allows a weightlifter to perform squatting exercises with vertical and horizontal ranges of motion that simulate the natural motions of using free weights. This invention also provides a safety mechanism that is not available when free weights are used without a spotter.
An exemplary weightlifting apparatus of the present invention comprises a frame, horizontal and vertical guide members, a weight-bearing bar, a shoulder bar, and a safety catch mechanism. Specifically, the frame may be comprised of a single upright support member, two angled support members, a base and a top member. The upright support member and the two angled support members may form an inverted “Y” shape, while the top member may attach to the top end of the upright support member and the base may attach to the lower ends of the angled support members thereby defining the frame.
A horizontal guide member may be attached to the top end of the upright support member, while a second horizontal guide member may be attached to the lower end of the upright support member. The top end of a vertical guide member and a vertical safety bar may be attached to the upper horizontal guide member by a horizontal sleeve, while the lower end of the vertical guide member and the vertical safety bar may be attached to a lower horizontal guide member by another horizontal sleeve. Each horizontal sleeve may slide on its corresponding horizontal guide member allowing the vertical guide member and vertical safety member to move in a horizontal direction towards and away from the weightlifter.
A weight-bearing bar may be attached to the vertical guide member by a vertical guide sleeve. The vertical guide sleeve may move in a vertical direction along the vertical guide member as a weightlifter performs squatting exercises with the shoulder bar resting on his shoulders. Specifically, the squatting exercises may be performed by the weightlifter squatting while the shoulder bar is resting on his shoulders or by exerting an upward force on the shoulder bar. In an exemplary embodiment, the shoulder bar is angularly attached to the weight-bearing bar near its midpoint.
The safety mechanism may be comprised of a vertical safety bar with a plurality of openings evenly spaced on at least one side, at least one safety catch, and at least one handhold bar. A weightlifter may push the handhold bar away from his body to release the safety catch so that the weight-bearing bar is released and the exercises may be performed. When needed, the weightlifter may release the handhold bar to its resting position so that the safety catch will be inserted into one of the openings on the vertical safety bar, thereby locking the weight-bearing bar in position and removing the force of the weights from the weightlifter.
In an exemplary embodiment of the weightlifting apparatus, the components are comprised of strong and durable metal. The framework of the components may be rigidly fixed together by bolts, welding, rivets or any other similar, conventional, or suitable means.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.